Amor omnia vincit
by Lisablackroses
Summary: After Rose has been shot, she lost her memory of the last ten years and her ability to walk. After losing all the memory's of her and Dimitri can she fall back in love with him? Can she ever walk again or will she remain in her wheelchair?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest story. Well, actually this is the sequel to my other story In Omnia Paratus. You don't really have to read that story to understand what this story is about but feel free to read it anyway! There will be a couple of answers in that other story already.**

 **So, today is my birthday and I don't really celebrate it. Thought it would be a nice surprise for you to update this story. As my gift to you.**

 **This first chapter is also the last chapter of the other story. So if you have already read it you can just skip to the second chapter.**

I sit on a chair in front of the large mirror in the bathroom. My fingers roam over my body, over the scars that telling the story of my life. But they are telling a story that I can't remember. I try to remember, anything. Without much success.

My name? Rose Hathaway. My story? It is just about to begin. People are telling me how lucky I am that I have a chance at a new life. They all look with pity when they say that I have been through so much but isn't it to me to tell if I have been through too much?

I have lost ten years of my life in one night. They say I am twenty-five but the last memory I have was when I was fifteen. I had this sleepover with Lissa and she was telling me all about the things that keep happening and that we should leave the academy. I told her that we couldn't and then she was about to begin her Lissa reasoning but I can't remember what she told me.

I try to remember what she told me because maybe when I do remember that little thing, I will remember the rest. I want to remember the rest. Lissa died, two years later, and I can't remember that. Mason died, two years later, before Lissa died. And I can't remember that. I lost two of my best friends.

When I woke up in the hospital two weeks had passed since my accident. Or, it wasn't really an accident but they keep calling it that. My father, Abe, Adrian, Christian and the big Russian Dimitri. How did I end up in a world surrounded with only guys?

I decided to come live with Abe in his mansion. They all offered a place for me to recover and to heal myself. Adrian said he could manage to get us a house at court where we could live but I don't want to live at court. Christian wanted to take me with him to live with him and Tasha but the Russian and Abe began to protest instantly. Even the Russian told me he wanted to take me. He told me his family lived in Russia and we could live with them.

I asked him what would be doing in Russia? He just smiled and told me to think about it. My body seems to betray me because my heart started to beat faster at the thought of living with him. He is handsome. Really, really handsome. But I don't want to live with a stranger in Russia.

And now? Now I live with a stranger, my father. But I am still in America. Not that I am not flattered that four different guys wants to live with me. Well, three, and my father.

First I wanted to go back to the academy but after being there two days I wanted to run as far as I could. Everyone seemed to recognize me and knowing what happened with me. Accept for me. I didn't and still don't know.

I still can't walk or move my legs fully but I have feeling in them. And with therapy and training I will be able to walk again. Some day in the future. Walk, dance, be a guardian. I want to go back to who I was. Train to be a guardian again. Protect my moroi. Whoever that is going to be.

But for the coming months I am stuck in my wheelchair in the Mazur mansion. Doing nothing, nothing and more of nothing. Soon it is summer vacation and that means that the big Russian, Dimitri, is coming.

He is calling me every day to ask me how I am doing. If I remember something and asking me if I need something. I can't remember him. Not a single thing about him. But he asks me those question and talks to me and I have this feeling that he meant so much to me once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! This is really the beginning of the story.**

In. Out. In. Out. Breathe Rose. Just breathe. It was just a nightmare. Just a silly nightmare. It didn't meant anything. But why did it feel so real? My body is covered with sweat and I throw the blankets of my body. Meeting the cold air that is coming into my room. The doors to the balcony wide open.

I've been at the Mazur mansion for three months now. I now have this light tingling feeling inside of my legs, better than no feeling. But I still can't move them, not even a toe. Working and training on it every single day. But in the night I forget about it all.

I dream about a life that is not mine. Or a life that I can't remember. I walk, run and dance. Being free and feeling so bound. Flashings coming into my mind but when I wake up, I have forgotten about all of them. Feeling sad about it.

And then the morning comes. The morning arrives and I forget for a moment that my legs aren't working. So I throw them over the edge and fall down. Thinking that I can stand and want to walk to the bathroom. I can't even go to the bathroom myself.

But today… Today is different. I remembered that I couldn't walk of stand at all. Being awake for hours. Seeing the sunrise from my position in the large bed. But I didn't wanted to bother the guardians outside my room or Zoey. Zoey helps me get dressed and all the other things I can't do.

Today he will arrive. And I am nervous and excited at the same time. He has called me every day for the last three months and I've been really looking forward for those moment every day. And we speak for half an hour to an hour. He's been asking me how I'm doing and what I do every day. How the practice with my legs goes and if I remember anything.

I ask him how his day was and what he had been doing. And he tells me about the classes he teaches and the shifts he is taking. And if we don't have a thing to talk about I ask him about our past. He doesn't speak much about it and it takes me a long pleading time before he tells me anything. But if he tells me I can hear the smile in his voice.

And today I can see him and study him while he talks to me. I feel like a teenager, crushing on an older someone. That's the second thing I find very strange. I'm twenty-five. Twenty-five! I'm a woman but I still feel like a girl.

'Rose, are you awake?' her sing-song voice reaches me from the door. I tell her that I am and she walks into my room. A wide smile on her face.

'How are you feeling? I'm glad you are still in bed and not on the ground.' She says and laughs at herself. I like the girl. She is really living in her own world and everything. But is always very nice and happy.

'I'm a little nervous actually.' I say and bite my lip. I know I saw Dimitri in the hospital a lot. But it has been three months since. What if everything will be different when he is here?

'Oh, don't be. Everything is going to be okay. Guardian Belikov is a very nice man. You will see.' She says while grabbing the clothes out of my closet. I nod and pull myself in a sitting position. We start our morning routine. I try to do most things myself but I need her help sometimes. We don't speak and we don't need to. We know what to do.

It takes us half an hour to get ready and be out of the bedroom. The hardest part is getting in the bathroom and cleaning myself. I find it very embarrassing that I need help with that. As far as I know, nobody has seen me naked. But I probably have forgotten about that. I need to ask Dimitri.

'He kizim. How are you feeling today?' he says and hands me my coffee. The first thing I need every morning. A large cup of coffee. It's kind of an addiction. Just like donuts. The second thing I need every morning.

'I'm going to kick some ass today.' I say with a grin and he chuckles. We both know that I have a long way to go before I can walk again. I drag myself onto the chair at the table and start eating. Abe wanted to get another table so I could stay in the wheelchair, but I didn't want that. I like being in another chair sometimes.

'What are you going to do today?' I ask him with my mouth full. He doesn't eat and just watches me.

'Oh, you know. The usual.' He says with a wink.

'Killing people and threating others. Sounds like a good day.' I say and we both grin at each other. I've coming to like the man in the past couple of months.

'You know you are terrible right? Don't be too shocked if Rose ended up in Tarasov.' Zoey states. We chuckle. Knowing how true that would be. But as the daughter of a mobster, I'm well protected.

'My daughter doesn't end up in Tarasov. Money will help her out of it. I promise Kizim.' He says and winks at me. Ah, the promise of your own father.

We finish breakfast and I join Abe when he walks towards his car. Leaving for the day. I love being here. Having a lot of space around me and not a lot of people. It's a good place when you lost your memory.

'Old man, are you going to pick up the Russian?' I ask him. Trying to hide my excitement. Biting my lip and looking up to him.

'No. He is driving himself here. Do you want him to be here?' he says to me and we stop when we are next to the car.

'It will be nice to have someone to talk to. You know, someone who knows more about my past.' I say. He nods and crouches down so he is on eye level with me.

'Just be careful with him okay? I know that you have a lot of questions and that I am not able to answer all of them. But you can always ask Christian or Adrian if you want to. Instead of Belikov.' He says. I look away from his eyes. I know that Abe doesn't like him. But I like him.

'Just saying kizim.' He says and steps into the car. I wave at him until he can't see me anymore and then I wheel myself inside again. Knowing that it is time for practice.

After practice I drag myself onto the couch and close my eyes with a heavy sigh. Practice is actually just sitting in a room with this person who is bending my legs and everything. It's important to have them moved a couple of times. Well, I don't like it at all. After two hours of those things I'm just tired because I still can't do anything myself.

'Roza?' A deep and warm voice asks. My eyes shoot open and meet his. He is standing in the doorway whit a huge smile on his face. I smile at him and wave slowly.

In two long steps he is across the room and he enfolded me in a hug. I wrap my arms around him and hug him back. It is really nice to hold another person. And he is so warm. Big and warm. In the time we spoke on the phone he became a true friend. He let's go of me and sits down next to me.

'I've missed you.' He says.

 **So that was that already! Tell me your lovely thoughts and everything! Don't forget to follow/favorite so you know when the next chapter is up.  
** **Oh, if you have anything you want to happen into this story you can let me know by sending a review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

A week has passed since Dimitri came here. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to ask him so many questions. But I never got the chance. Only one day here and Abe already told him that he needed him to be his guardian. And I can't help the feeling that Abe is holding Dimitri from me.

But today I will finally have a day with him. And I feel the excitement within me. I will finally be able to ask him the things I want to ask. And I am hoping that he will tell me everything I want to know.

'Roza, you ready?' his deep voice asks me and I nod. Smiling to him and trying to get myself back into my wheelchair. Suddenly I feel his arms around me and lift me up. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and for a moment I let my head rest on his shoulder. He puts me in the wheelchair but he doesn't let go immediately.

I look into his eyes and he is only inches away. Feeling the warmth of his breath on my face and smelling his wonderful aftershave. I feel my stomach tighten but before I can do anything he lets go of me and takes a step back. I take a shaky breath and wheel myself out of the room.

He walks a little awkward next to me and doesn't say a word. His hands behind his back and his eyes staring in front of him.

'You want to push me?' I ask him and looks down at me. A little relieved. He nods and then stands behind me. I take my hands of the wheels and let him push me. Normally I would feel angry if anyone wants to push me but something about this feels normal.

'How was working with Abe?' I ask him. He stays silent for a while. I hope he is just thinking and not ignoring me.

'It was… alright.' He says. I wait for more but he doesn't say another thing. I stay silent myself, playing with the hem of my shirt. Not knowing what to say or how to say it. He sets me next to a bench and looks down at me.

'You want to sit here or on the bench?' he asks me, his eyes boring into mine.

'I would love to sit on the bench.' I say and give him a smile. He bends towards me and as his arms goes around me, I wrap my arms around him. He picks me up and sets me back down at the bench. He joins me and sit close next to me.

'Can I ask you something?' I ask him. He chuckles and look at me.

'I think this is the first time that you asked me if you could.' He says with a smile.

'I heard a lot of guardians talking about spirit but can you tell me what they are talking about?' I ask him and he looks a little surprised, like he expected some other questions. He nods and takes a deep breath before he starts talking.

I expect an interesting story but what I didn't expect was that he started talking about me and Lissa. He tells me about his task to bring Lissa and me back to the academy. And how we were struggling with her emotions and that we had a bound. I knew that I could feel her emotions and sometimes was pulled inside of her head but I didn't knew it was called a bound.

He tells us about Victor and how he knew that Lissa was specialized in spirit. A rare and old form of magic. I feel an ache inside of me when he tells me about Victor. What he did to Lissa. I don't want to believe him but I don't have a reason not to. He stops after that but I ask him to tell me further. About Lissa.

He tells me about how we both keep struggling with her powers. When she used to many of them and how I pulled the shadows towards me. How she was tortured by people from a little club because they wanted to use her magic. How she went mad and couldn't stop. That I pulled all the shadows to me and went mad myself.

After that he went quiet for a while with a far of look in his eyes and a smile on his face. I touch his arm and he looks at me again. His smile disappear before he looks away again. He takes another breath and tells further. About the attack at the academy and Lissa's death.

I feel my heart break again and tears on my face. Poor Lissa. I wish she was still here. She wasn't only a friend, she was my sister. I considered her as my only family. Well her, Mason and Eddie. My own chosen family that would never left me. So I thought.

His thumb moves over my cheek, wiping away the tears. I give him a weak smile and lean a little into his touch.

'What kind of relationship did we had?' I ask him and he freezes. He pulls his hand back and sits straight again.

'I used to be your teacher.' He tells me. I raise my brows but he doesn't look at me. He is hiding something.

'And?' I ask him.

'And?' He asks back, now looking at me.

'You were more than just my teacher. If we had been just teacher and student you wouldn't be here.' I state and he gives a small smile.

'We were friends.' He says, not looking at me. I let out a sigh and fold my arms across my chest.

'Tell me the truth, Dimitri. Please.' I tell him. My eyes pleading.

'Alright. We fell in love.' He says. In love? It sounds so strange. How could I have fallen in love with my teacher? Someone who is seven years older than me?

'Did we have a relationship before this happened?' I ask him. My heart starts beating faster and the emotions are running through my mind. Somewhere I am scared that we didn't and somewhere I am scare that we did.

'Things were kind of difficult.' He says. Not really answering my question.

'Did we once have a relationship?' I ask him and he nods. Pain in his eyes.

'What happened?' I ask him. Reaching out and taking his hand into mine.

'I was stupid and I left you after your graduation.' He tells me.

'But you were at the academy and you are here. So we made it up again, right?' I ask him. Hoping that I am somewhere true.

'Can you just tell her?' Abe's voice startling us and we both look up at him. Dimitri shakes his head but I look at Abe with curiousness.

'He was going to propose and knowing you, you would have said yes.' He says and it feels like my heart is breaking again. It is doing that a lot lately. I was going to marry him?

 **I hope you are still enjoying the story. I know that it isn't very exciting and that I suck at cliffhangers! But I have a couple ideas for this story and I need to work towards those point. In the meantime I'm a little stuck at this story, so ideas would be wonderfull!**

 **Another thing. It's tuesday and tonight is the first semi final of the eurovision song contest! I'm very excited. So tell me if you are going to watch and who do you want to win this contest! I'm seriously hoping that Norway will win! Their song is amazing.  
** **Other nations that I like are Austria, Ireland, Sweden, Hungary and Estonia.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how to look at him. I don't know how to speak to him. How can I talk and act around him after knowing that I was going to marry him? Dhampirs shouldn't get married. And jet it doesn't surprise me that I was going to.

How can it be that I forget the person I was so in love with? How cruel is this life that I can't remember the last ten years of my life. One moment you are planning to run away with your best friend and the next moment you are twenty-five years old and almost engaged?

I can't stand to be around him. I am outrunning him. Trying to hide from him so I don't have to talk to him. And I still want answers. And I still want to know what I have been doing the last ten years. But I can't handle the thought of losing the love of my life.

He has been trying to talk to me. Telling me that he doesn't want to push me in a particular way but I can feel the longing looks he is giving me. How he has to stop him from touching me. And I can feel my mind thinking, don't touch me. And I can feel my skin screaming, please touch me.

And because I can't handle the way I feel around Dimitri, I am running away this weekend. Well, not really running. But Dimitri doesn't know I will be gone. Abe knows and he planned it out for me. I will be visiting Adrian this weekend.

He is also one of the persons that I can't remember because he made his way into my life in the past ten years. But there is something about him that tells me that I can trust him and that I will be safe with him. And I hope that he can give me answers about Dimitri.

'Hey little Dhampir.' Adrian says and hugs me, tightly. I hug him back and take in the way he smells. The aftershave is prickling my nose and I have to admit that it smells nice but nothing like the way he smells.

He lets go of me he wheels me to his apartment. He lives at court and being here makes me kind of nervous. Like all these people know what happened to me but I don't know all the things that I have been through. So weird.

'I want to try something. But you have to take of your shirt.' Adrian tells me and he is not meeting my eyes. It's a little awkward. We have been talking for half an hour and suddenly he says this.

'Are you hitting on me?' I ask him with a smile.

'No, I'm not hitting on you.' He tells me. I shrug and pull my shirt over my head. Sitting next to him in only my bra. He places both of his hands on my spine and a warm and happy feeling is spreading over my body.

'Now try to move your legs.' He whispers. I start with trying to move my toes. And they are moving! I let out a happy sound and start laughing. My toes are moving! They are actually moving. I try to move my feet and they are moving to. That's the moment the tears start streaming over my cheeks.

But the moment I try to start to move my legs I am truly happy. Well, not happy. Beyond that even. I am euphoric. This is the best moment I had since I woke up in the hospital. I am finally able to move my legs.

'Adrian. You are amazing.' I exclaim and turn around to hug him. He hugs me back and I pull back a little to look him in the eyes. And in that moment I bend forward and press my lips to his. He is kissing me back and he tangles his hands into my hair. Suddenly he pulls back and moves a couple meters away from me.

'Don't do that again Rose.' he says as he moves his hand to his mouth. His eyes closed and he has a pained expression on his face.

'Why wouldn't I?' I ask him. Not really sure why I wouldn't do this. I know that I used to be in love with Dimitri but since I can't remember him, I don't have any commitments to him.

'You are Belikov'. I can't kiss you. I can't.' he says and his eyes are meeting mine. He is telling the truth that he can't kiss me.

'What if I want to Adrian? What is want to kiss you and not Dimitri?' I ask him. He comes closer again and sits down next to me. Taking my hands.

'Let me try something else.' He says. He takes a deep breath and he places his fingers on the sides of my head. Closing his eyes and concentrating.

The next moment my mind is filling with pictures. Little memories and I think they are Adrians. I see myself and I see Dimitri. He is showing me moments of me and him that he can remember. That he saw. And this is more than all the things people could tell me.

I can see myself with him and the way I look at him. He pulls me in and kisses my lips. And I see myself melting in to him and staring at Dimitri with a lovesick expression on my face. He is showing me so much and all those moments make me really realize how much I loved him.

My mind is filled with Adrians memories and feelings I can't handle at the moment. I feel like my mind is spinning. How can I have forgotten such strong feelings for a men?

'Adrian, thank you. I can't thank you enough for what you have given me today.' I say with tears in my eyes. I am not the girl who cries normally but I can't express the emotions I am feeling any other way.

'I know it Rose. And I know that you need to go back to him.' He says and hugs me. I am so glad what he did to me. For me. I can move my legs and I have memories of Dimitri. They aren't my own memories but still they are memories. Precious little moments.

And now it is time to go back to him. To show him that I will be able to walk soon. Time to tell him what Adrian showed me. Maybe even time to give him a chance. A chance to fall back in love with him. Because I should trust my younger me that he is worth it all.


	5. Chapter 5

I am still a little nervous. Today I will see Dimitri again. After I came back from court he was already gone to some mission Abe sent him on. I don't even want to know what he was doing but today he would come back here. And I wanted to show him that I was able to walk again.

Since Adrian somehow healed me I trained a lot to be able to take a couple of steps. And after a week I was finally be able to take a couple steps without the help of someone. It wasn't much but it meant too much to me. And I couldn't wait to see Dimitri's eyes when he sees me walk again.

I have thought a lot about him and me. First I was terrified when I found out that I was about to say yes to his marriage proposal. I couldn't even remember him and getting married to a stranger would be the most terrifying thing ever. I couldn't believe it.

But if my younger self was able to love him so much and was able to wanted to marry him. Who was I to deny my younger, forgotten self? I still hadn't found all the answers I wanted and I wanted to work on that as well. But I didn't want to push him away anymore.

I am sitting in my wheelchair instead of walking around with my crutches. Hoping to surprise him even more because the last time he saw me I was still sitting in this damned thing. No more falling out of my bed and no more help needed with showering and getting dressed.

I hear the front door and wheel to the hallway. There he is. All tall and handsome standing there with a tired look on his face.

'Hey comrade.' I say and he looks up in surprise. Adrian told me that I used to call him that. His surprise look changes in something I can't even name.

'You remember?' he asks me hopefully. I shake my head and feel a little guilty when I see his disappointed face. We both want me to remember him. Remember us.

'I'm sorry.' I tell him. I shouldn't have called him that. I didn't know that it would be painful for him.

'No, don't be. I have missed that ridiculous nickname.' He says with a smile. I can see that he wants to come closer but he stops himself. We both don't know what to do.

'I have a surprise for you.' I tell him and smile at him. He gives me questioning look.

'Come here.' I tell him and he takes a couple of steps closer to me. I hold out my hands and he grabs them. I move forward in my chair and put my feet on the ground. But when I try to stand he let's go of me and pushed me a little back.

'What are you doing?' he asks me.

'Give me your hands and let me show you.' I tell him with a smile. He holds his hands out again and I grab them. Pulling myself up until I am standing. His hands move to my hips to steady me. He is only inches away from my body and his aftershave is filling my nose. His warmth radiating of his body.

I look up in his eyes and I am lost for a moment. Brown eyes staring into brown eyes. His eyes full of love that he can't hide for me.

'Now you have to let go of me.' I tell him, breaking the spell between us. I want to show him that I can walk before whatever happens that was about to happen. He gives me a strange look before stepping away. His arms still out to catch me when needed.

I take the step towards him and his look chances in proud, love an unbelief.

'How?' he asks me while he takes another step backwards. Giving me the space to take another step.

'Adrian healed me.' I tell him. He looks up and meet my eyes.

'He did?' he asks me and I nod. Taking the step forward to him. He takes another step backward and I take another step forward. We keep doing this and feel the fatigue starting in my legs. I should stop but seeing the joy in his eyes makes me push forward.

The following moment happens so fast. My legs can't carry me anymore and I feel myself starting to fall. The next moment he takes a step forward and wraps his arms around me. We both fall to the ground and I am tangled into his embrace. His arms around me and my arms around him.

'You are amazing.' He tells me and I look up with a smile. His eyes are shining with so much love that it takes my breath away. He moves his hand and cups my cheek. I lean into his touch. It's warm and somehow it feels familiar. My body still remembers him.

I lean forward and shift my look between his eyes and his mouth. I lay my hand on his chest and bend forward even more.

'What are you doing?' he asks me, his breathe touching my skin.

'Kiss me.' I tell him. His eyes widen for a moment before he bends forward. His lips brushing against mine. He pulls back before bending towards me again. His lips presses against mine in a sweet kiss. I kiss him back and move my lips with his lips.

'I missed you.' He says as he pulls back and lays his forehead against mine. His eyes still closed. I lay my hands around his neck and kiss him again. Wanting more.

His kiss is setting me on fire and the taste of his lips makes me want to moan. I hold it in and mold my body against his. We are still sitting on the ground of the hallway but I don't care about that. The only thing that matters in this moment is me and him.

'I am sorry that I have pushed you away Dimitri. I know that I still can't remember anything but I want to give you a chance. Maybe there is a chance for us to find back what we once had.' I tell him. Our faced only inches away and I see him nod.

'Thank you Roza.' He says, his accent thick.


	6. Chapter 6

_'_ _Roza.' His deep and warm voice whispers. Wrapping around my body and setting my body on fire. I feel his breath on my skin and his large hands on my hips. He pulls me a little closer to him and my back is pressed against his chest._

 _'_ _Comrade.' I hear myself say. My hands go up to his neck and pull his face towards my shoulder. He pressed his lips on my neck. Sucking a little just beneath my ear._

 _'_ _You are beautiful. So beautiful it hurts me sometimes.' He whispers in my ear, making me shiver. I whisper his name as an answer to unspoken questions._

 _He turns me around in his arms and his eyes lock with mine. Love, adoration and so much more is radiating of his eyes. I lay my hand on his cheek and leans into the touch, kissing the palm of my hand in the process._

 _'_ _Kiss me.' I whisper. He leans down and his lips meet mine in a sweet and loving kiss. His tongue tracing over my bottom lip, asking for admission. I open my lips as an answer and his tongue slips inside. He taste like honey and lemon and something I only can call Dimitri._

 _Our tongues battling together in a battle for dominance. I give him the dominance after fighting and he takes it gladly. Taking over and pulling me closer to his body. His body is all around me. His hands are all over my body. Setting me on fire. Making me want more of him._

 _His lips move from my mouth to my jaw to my neck. Placing open mouthed kisses and sucking lightly on the skin. One of his hand is tangled in my hair and one of his hands is placed firmly on the small of my back._

 _One of my hands is placed on the big muscles on his arm and the other is around his neck. His name is the only word leaving my lips. His name, said like a prayer._

 _His mouth is doing wonderful things in my neck that makes me weak in the knees. The things he is doing makes me want to lay down and let him have his way with me. I want him to show me what else he can do._

 _I draw his mouth back to mine and kiss him like there is no tomorrow. He eagerly kisses me back and his hands are sliding beneath the fabric of my shirt. The experience of the roughness of his hands on the skin of my belly is breathtaking._

 _This time my mouth leaves his lips and I trace a path to his ear. I suck the earlobe in my mouth and bite lightly on it. I can hear his breath hitching before he lets out a soft moan. After that I leave his ear and make another path to his neck._

 _My hands travel to the hem of his shirt before pulling it up. Wanting to have the shirt of his body. Wanting to worship the body of the God in front of me. And when I have the shirt of he doesn't disappoint me._

 _His stomach is flat with the lines of a six-pack. A broad chest with dark brown chest hair. Two dark nipples. A happy trail that goes across his stomach and disappears into his pants. I kiss the exposed skin of his chest and let my fingers caress the skin._

 _He watches me with great interest before cupping my cheeks. His mouth presses against mine in a fierce and claiming kiss. I let him and kiss him back just as eagerly. Enjoying this moment of intimacy with this great man._

 _'_ _You are beautiful.' I say and look into his eyes. Brown eyes meeting brown eyes. A lock of hair escaped and is hanging around his beautiful face. I tuck it behind his ear and let the fingers make a path to his chest._

 _I place my hand on his beating heart and feel how fast his heart is beating._

 _'_ _My heart only beats for you, my Roza.' He says. His words making me shiver again. When he tells me that I am his it makes me want to rip all the clothes of his body and make him mine._

 _I place my fingers on his lips and trace the form of it. He gives kisses on my fingers before sucking a finger into his mouth. He bites is playfully before letting it go._

 _'_ _I am yours Dimitri.' I tell him and his eyes brighten. A smile appears on his face. So big that it takes my breath away. How I love to see this man smile._

 _'_ _And I am yours Roza.' He says before kissing me again. His kiss is passionate and is a promise for more. And everything he asks me, I want to give him. My hands wrap around his neck and his arms wrap around my waist._

 _He lifts me up and I place my legs around his hips. He start walking and lays me down on a bed. I look up at him with a smile._

After that moment I wake up and his name is the first thing that leaves my lips. I move my hand and my fingers touches my lips. Still feeling the way his mouth feels on mine. Still tasting his tongue. Still feeling his hands on me.

He sets me on fire. He makes me feel like the most beautiful woman in this world. Like I am the only one he has ever seen. And it does amazing things with my feelings. I feel myself fall for him. And I am not doing anything to hold that back.

I am falling for him and it feels like the best thing I have ever done. His lips are making promises of an amazing life together. His touch is making promises of pleasure. And his voice is always gentle and when he smiles…

Oh, when he smiles. The world seems to vanish. I can only see him and his beautiful smile that is meant for me. The story he tells and the way he can always makes me laugh.

When I am around him my body seems to move on its own. My mind doesn't remember him but my body does. It melds itself to his body. My mouth finding the spot on his neck and chest that he enjoyed the most when it's touched.

A big rough hand slips into mine and I look to my right side. Seeing the man I was just fantasizing about lying next to me. His eyes closed and his face is relaxed. But he squeezes my hand and I know that he heard me whisper his name.

I whisper his name. Again and again. Until he opens his eyes and his eyes locks into mine. We are lying in the big garden, enjoying the sun. But when his eyes meet mine I forget about wanting to feel the sun on my skin. I forget about the clear blue sky.

I can only focus on his eyes and the way his body moves when he lets himself roll to his side. His free hand sliding on my stomach and his body pressed against my side. His head bending a little forward and his lips touching mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Another month has passed and Dimitri and I get to know each other much better. Or he could tell me all about me and him and I would fall in love with him when he told me stories about our past. I can't believe all the things I have done when I was still in the academy.

But one night he decided to tell me another thing. He told me the story that led to getting my scars. Something I found out, he thought he was responsible for. I think it was the saddest story I have heard in a long time.

It started after Lissa died in the cave. I had blamed myself for her death a long time. And somehow I had pulled more shadows towards myself in her last moments and that was also the cause that I went into a depression.

He didn't tell me much about the time until the graduation. When he apologized for leaving me when I didn't even remember it. And after that he told me what I had done to myself. How I had wanted to step out of this life. He blamed himself for that.

It took me half an hour to convince him that he wasn't the one to blame. Finally he gave in but I think that was more because he just didn't want to hear me beg anymore. I wanted to talk more but he just pulled me to him and kissed me.

Things became pretty heated but he pulled back, way too early and excused himself. I think he was scared to take things too far, to soon. But the truth is that I had wanted him to go further. Somewhere in the last month I have decided that I want him to take things to another level. But I am too scared to do it myself.

And maybe it sounds weird but I can't help it. In my memory I am still fifteen years old and I haven't did it ever in my life. I found out that Dimitri had been my first and it seemed right to let him be my first again.

'Where are you?' Dimitri ask with a chuckle. 'You are so far away that you didn't hear me twice.'

I feel the heart risen and know that I am blushing. My eyes meet his and he looks surprised. Stupid, stupid, stupid treacherous skin. Why did I have to blush? I was just thinking of having sex with this God. And now I am even blushing more when I try to picture him naked.

We spend every afternoon together and this day we decided to sit in a corner of the garden. Far away from the other guardians and other people. Just the two of us. I have been sitting with my back against the wall and my left side against the other wall. Dimitri is only sitting with his back against the wall and my feet are in his lap.

'Now I only want to know more what you were thinking about.' He says and squeezes my feet. I shake my head.

'Nothing. It was nothing.' I say and look away from him. Please drop the subject.

'Come on, you can tell me everything.' He says and pulls me at my feet.

'I was thinking about my first time.' I say, my voice like a whisper. He stays silent and when I look up I see his eyes staring. A light blush on his cheeks.

'I am not going to tell you about that.' He says. He didn't want to tell me anything about sex or things like that. And he always blushes when I bring it up. The big Russian is shy about his sex life.

'I wasn't going to ask you about it.' I tell him. He looks up surprised. I feel myself getting shy but I am pushing myself to tell him what I want.

'Than what were you thinking?' he asks me, his brows raised. I can tell what he is thinking but doesn't want to say.

'I want you to be my first, again.' I say and this time we both blush. He looks stunned before he moves closer to me. His fingers tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

'Are you serious?' he asks, a hopeful glint in his eyes. I nod and he smashes his lips to mine. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. I wrap my own arms around him and smile into the kiss.

'You are really serious about this? You know you don't have to if you don't want to.' He says as he gazes in my eyes.

'I am sure about it Dimitri. I couldn't think about anyone else to be my first.' I tell him and kiss him again.

He kissed me with more passion and his hands are roaming over my body. His lips are leaving mine as he makes a path to my neck. I chuckle and push him away a little.

'Not right not and not here.' I say with a smile. I see him blush and he moves away from me.

'Come to my room tonight.' I tell him and wiggle my brows. Feeling like a teen that is asking her boyfriend to stop by after curfew. He laughs before he shakes his head.

'I want it to be perfect for you my Roza. Be ready at seven. Put on something nice.' He says before he stands up. He bends down for one moment to give me a quick peck on the lips before he left.

Be ready at seven? Put on something nice? What is his plan? And what am I supposed to wear? A dress or does he mean some sexy lingerie? I let out a desperate groan before standing up myself.

After that I make my way to my room to pick something to wear, deciding I will do both. Wear something sexy and a nice dress. And I have to take the time to get myself ready for tonight.

 **Question: Do you want me to write the lemon or just skip it? I will mark the beginning and ending of it so you can skip it if you are not comfortable to read it. But I need to know if someone is even interested in it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my longest chapter so far. And it is mostly this long because I have written a lemon for you. I have marked it so if you are not comfortable to read it you can just skip it.**

I stand in the hallway, nervously waiting for Dimitri. After showering and shaving I decided to put on some red sexy lingerie. I expect it to happen tonight and it makes me even more nervous. Then I pulled on the black dress.

It was hanging in my closet and I thought that it would be perfect for this night. The dress is hugging my curves just perfectly and after putting on my black high heels I am done. Well, I just picked my purse and headed downstairs.

Two minutes for seven. Where is Dimitri? He is always punctual and even early. Two arms wrap themselves around me and his warmth surround me completely. I lean backwards and lay my head against his shoulder.

'You look beautiful.' He tells me and gives me a quick kiss on my cheek. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. Bringing his face closer to mine and meeting his lips in a sweet slow kiss. The taste of mints on his lips.

'You look pretty handsome yourself.' I tell him and tug a little on his duster. He gives me one of his full smiles and I melt.

'Come on, let's go.' He says and grabs my hand. Tugging me with him. I laugh at the speed that he is walking.

'Are you in a hurry?' I ask him, still laughing. He turns around and places his lips on mine for a quick passionate kiss.

'Never. But I'm afraid that if we don't leave soon we won't leave at all.' He tells me and the butterflies in my stomach explodes. I let him take me to the car and let out a chuckle as I see what kind of car he is driving.

It is an old pick up truck. Black mat and with one bench. I actually need his help to get into the truck and laugh as he places his hands on my ass while helping me. But when he gets in he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him.

'Are you ready?' he asks me. I nod at him and let him kiss me one last time before he starts the engine.

'Where are you taking me, cowboy?' I ask him and enjoy the loud laugh he lets out. I love the sound of his laugh and the way it rumbles through his chest.

'Cowboy huh? Well, it is a surprise where I am taking you.' He says and for the rest of the ride we sit there in silence. He has his hand placed in my lap instead of wrapped around me. And I play with his large fingers. Feeling the roughness of his hands and fantasizing how they would feel on my skin.

'We have arrived.' He whispers and I feel his breathe on my face. I look up and my breath catches in my throat by the way he looks at me. It feels to intimate. I look away and start looking out of the window. He took me to an Italian restaurant.

'I love pasta.' I say with a smile when I look back at him. He laughs and steps out the car. He holds his hands out for me and I jump right to him. Our arms wrap around each other and he holds me close to him.

'You are killing me.' he says hoarsely and lets go of me. His voice doing mysterious things with my body. He takes me hand as we walk to the restaurant.

He is a true gentleman. Holding the door open for me and helping me sit down on the chair. It makes me laugh at him and he smiles a beautiful smile my way. He holds my hand the entire time and even with eating he doesn't let go.

I don't miss the way the waitress is looking at him. But he isn't paying interest in her. He only answers her question and for the rest he is watching me. Telling me amazing stories and asking me a lot of questions.

And even when I see him every day and he knows everything about me. He doesn't let me feel that way and he enjoys the stories I tell him. He doesn't say a word about the amount I am eating. Even letting me eat some of his.

At the end I am so full and he just orders dessert. We talk, laugh and enjoy the company of the other. I would describe this as the perfect day. Nothing to fancy or too expensive. Just me and him. And when he has paid, after a short discussion, we walk back towards the car.

He helps me back into the truck and sits down next to me. He turns his body a little towards mine and takes me hands into his. Kissing every finger while my eyes are locking in his. He is perfect.

'Are we going to go back home?' I ask him. Feeling a little nervous about what is coming. But he shakes his head and start the engine again.

'I have a little surprise for you.' He says with a small smile. I just nod and let him take me wherever he wants to. We drive for a while until we stop at the side of the road. We are in the middle of nowhere and he just gets out of the car.

'Wait here for a minute.' He says and closes the door behind me. I try to follow him with my eyes but it is getting dark outside so I can only see his silhouette. He takes a couple of things out of the back and walks a couple meters into the unknown.

I see him move but don't understand what he is doing. Then he is walking back and opens the door for me. His hands open for me to jump. I jump and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around me and carries me to a blanket.

He puts me down and then I hear the music playing. I grin at him as he holds his hand out for me. I take his hand and let him lead me into this dance. It is slow and we just move at the rhythm while staring in each other eyes.

'I love you Roza.' He says and my heart starts beating faster. I stand up at my tiptoes and press my lips against his before pulling back.

'I love you Dimitri.' I tell him. His smile is becoming bigger and he is showing his teeth. A happy look on his face as his eyes are twinkling. He smashes his lips to mine and kisses me with so much passion that we end up gasping for breath.

He sits down and pulls me with him. I end up sitting between his legs with my back pressed against his chest. I feel the steady beating of his heart and his breath on my shoulders. I feel myself shiver. He moves a little before he wraps his duster around our legs.

I want to tell him that I wasn't shivering because of the cold. But the way he presses his legs a little more into mine. And the warmth that is coming of his duster makes me stop. And everything stops around me as we are sitting there in the middle of nowhere.

'I thought that it would be a good idea to watch the stars.' He whispers in my eyes. I bite my lip to hold back the moan that is bubbling inside of me.

'But there aren't any stars.' I tell him. I feel him laugh behind me as he wraps his arms around my waist.

'Aren't you a smart one huh?' he says and kisses my neck. I let him and let myself sink a little further into him.

'Dimitri.' I say suddenly. He stiffens for a minute before relaxing again. He makes a little hmm sound telling me to continue.

'Take me home.' I tell him. His arms tighten around me as his breath catches in his throat.

'Are you sure?' he asks me. The first of many this evening. I nod and he stands up, taking me with him. We both stare at each other for a moment before we both start to collect everything. It is in silence that we walk towards the truck and in silence we place everything in the back.

But then we turn towards each other and he looks down at me as I look up at him. The moment that I reach out for him is the moment that he reaches out for me. And we grab onto the other. My arms around his neck. His hands grabbing my ass so I have to wrap my legs around his waist.

He pushes me against the truck as his lips starts devouring mine. His tongue tracing my bottom lip, asking for permeation. And I grand him that. Opening my lips and starting the battle for dominance. I give him the dominance after a moment.

His lips leaving mine and he starts kissing my jaw, neck and collarbone. I let out a soft moan and roll my hips against his. This makes him groan and he lets me slide back with my feet on the ground. His head resting against mine.

'I should take you home.' he says and I nod. After that he helps me back in the truck and sits down next to me. I play with the strands of his hair as his fingers are caressing the bare skin on my leg.

 **M-scene  
** The moment the door of my bedroom falls closed our arms are wrapped around each other. Mine around his neck and his arms around my waist. Our lips touching, moving together. I let my hands fall towards his chest and start with the buttons of his shirt.

When I have reached the last one I push the fabric of his shoulders and pull back from him. I watch his chest and the muscles of his arms flex as the fabric falls towards the ground. He has a flat stomach and even a six pack.

No chest hair and a happy trail disappearing into his pants. A V-shape that starts on his hips travel also into his pants. And I know that I need to have his pants off to see the rest of it. To see everything that this god is.

But before I have the chance he kisses me again as his hands travel to the zipper of the dress. It gets stuck a little and he turns me around, a little rough. His fingers tracing over the skin of my shoulders and back.

'This dress is making me crazy.' He says. He tried to open the zipper but fails every time. I feel him getting frustrated.

'Just rip it off.' I tell him and he obeys. The fabric tears and cool air hit my skin. I feel his breathe becoming more labored as he is watching me. His fingers tracing a path over my thighs and ass.

'You look beautiful.' He says as he turns me around again. He brings his lips towards mine and kisses me tenderly. I start on his pants and he hisses as my hand comes in contact with his large bulge. I swallow hard when I feel how large he is.

He pushes me a little towards the bed and I let myself fall. He takes a moment to step out of his pants and to take his socks of. Then he hovers over me and wraps his arm around my waist to drag me farther on the bed. Before he moves his arm from beneath me he unclasps my bra.

He flings it across the room and bents down to tease my nipples. I moan and arch my back to his body. He sucks on the left on as he plays with the right one with his fingers. After he has teased me enough he goes even lower.

'Just relax.' He tells me as I tense. He is coming closer and closer to my panties. I try to relax as he pulls my panties down my legs. Leaving me bare under his gaze. And he places my legs over his shoulders and lays down on his stomach between my legs.

'Just enjoy it Roza.' He says before bending down. He sucks on my sensitive clit and my hips buck upwards. He sucks, licks and bites softly. I hear myself moan, groan and whimper at his teasing. Suddenly he lets two fingers slide inside of me and starts moving them.

I feel a knot becoming tighter and tighter inside of me and I know that I am close to an orgasm. I fist the sheets of the bed in my hands and let out a strangled scream when I fall over the edge. Dimitri keeps his teasing until I come down. And after that he makes his way up again.

He kisses my lips and I taste myself. It isn't gross or anything. Just weird. I let my fingers travel over his body and under the elastic of his boxer briefs. I push them down and with my feet I move them all the way to his ankles. With a little help from him the boxer falls to the ground.

I let my eyes travel down over his body and see his excited member. My eyes becoming big as I see how big he is. But before I can panic or anything he kisses me again. He lowers his body and places the tip of his dick at my entrance.

'Are you sure you want this?' he asks me again. I nod and pull his mouth to mine. He kisses me and starts to explore my mouth with his tongue as he pushes himself completely inside of me. It doesn't hurt.

Well, my body isn't a virgin after all. It just feels a little strange. But in a good way. He starts a steady pace and I feel myself enjoying this more and more. I ask him to go faster and he obeys. I ask him to go harder and he obeys.

I feel the familiar knot building again and I moan loudly. He moves his hand between our bodies and start to rub my clit again. This time I moan his name loudly as the orgasm shoots through my body. It doesn't take him long before he comes.

He lets himself fall next to me and collect me in his arms. His hands cupping my cheeks and he kisses me in a slow and tender way. I clamp onto him and give myself into this kiss.

'This was perfect.' I tell him and bury my head in his chest. I hear him making an agreeing sound and after that I let myself fall into a deep sleep.  
 **End of M-scene**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is making a little time jump and this chapter may seems like a final chapter. But I promise you that this chapter isn't the end.**

 **5 years later  
** I twist the ring around my finger over and over in a nervous habit until his large hand stops me. An encouraging smile on his lips. I give him a small smile back before I lean forward to give him one last kiss before I have to go.

The small engagement band on my left hand reminds me of his promises. And reminds me of my promises to him. And soon there will another ring on my finger that will remind me that I am bound to him for life. Because that is what we are meant to do.

It has been five years since I lost my memory and after five years we can say that I won't be getting my memory back. It was taken from me without return. And it has frustrated me more times than I am proud to admit.

But somehow we made it through it all together, with only Dimitri's memory to rely on. We have made up a lot for the lost memories that I had and made whole new set of them. And when we will get both get home again we have new memories to be made.

I grab my bag and wave one last time to Dimitri before I give my ticket away and step aboard of the plane that will take me to court. When I need to go to court, Dimitri goes to Russia. And even when it is only for one week, I know that I will miss him.

Four years ago Dimitri asked me to marry him and I said yes to him. We were still living with Abe back then and thought that things would be easy for once. But that was after the whole Moroi world tumbled down.

There were more and more attacks from Strigoi and dhampir numbers were failing. It was in that time that they had requested that Dimitri would come back to court. To protect the moroi and to do his duty. And for the first time in his life Dimitri had told them no.

There was a whole lot of things that happened before he told them no. But in the end he had to tell them he couldn't do it and it was the reason they took his guardian title away from him. Dimitri was no longer a guardian and we needed to do something with our lives.

So we moved out of Abe mansion and we hired a small apartment in New York. We started to live in the human world and had job after job so we could provide for ourselves. And when we had enough money we moved to the suburb of the city.

Dimitri worked as a teacher at a local high school and I started to work as a self-defense teacher. It wasn't the future that we thought we would have but it was better than the other option. And we may have chosen this life out of selfish reasons but we were happy the way we lived.

We still had contact with Abe and with Adrian but that was the only connection to the live we once had. For all the others that were in our lives we were just humans. And with being part human, part moroi, it was easier to blend in.

It was weird to live on the opposite of the country and maybe that we had given up our lives as guardian but in a city as New York we still had the chance to see Strigoi. So we kept our silver stakes and Dimitri trained me again as a guardian.

And with five years of building everything up again we somehow managed to have a simple but happy life. We never talked about our history with others and would be more to ourselves than we would want to.

But I rather have Dimitri and this life that we have than him going back as a guardian with the possibility that he would never return to me. And that possibility had been a great one if he had picked up his duties as a guardian.

And I know that he wants that life back sometimes. But the way the moroi world is now and the way he would be treated… There is no way back to what we were once. And it is the reason he isn't coming with me to court.

He wanted to because what I am about to do is going to affect his life. But there is a huge chance that isn't allowed back at court. And while I forget everything about being the guardian I once was, I still have my guardian title.

And now that we are splitting up in the airplane I am thinking about the reason I am going to court. But that is a story that is not going to be told right now.

But when the plane lands and I am finally close enough to court to feel nervous I am happy with the person who is picking me up. It has been years since I last saw him and maybe I am even more nervous about seeing him.

Christian has been travelling since the moment he finished at the academy. He never wanted to go to college or get a job or anything. He had just as many trouble with the death of Lissa. But now after all those years we will meet again.

I don't know what will be next and what is going to change. But I know that with meeting Christian again and going to court that life will never be the same again.


	10. Chapter 10

'You are still as crazy as you always were.' Christian says with a grin on his face as we catch up on each other's lives. Telling crazy stories and making wide arm gestures.

'Like you have changed a single bit.' I bite back and have the same grin on my face. He picked me up from the airport and we decided to get some coffee before riding back to court. That will be trouble.

'But, serious now Rose. How are you going to handle everything when you pick up Declan?' Christian asks, all serious now and I let out a loud sigh. And I finally let myself drift off to all the events from the last couple months.

Adrian married a girl named Sydney a year ago. The most chocking part of that was that she is or was an alchemist. A human girl. They disappeared from court for six months and after they came back they brought a child with them, Declan.

Everybody thought that it was their child, he was a dhampir after all. And that he had been the reason they got married in the first place. I and Dimitri had thought the same thing for the first months until Adrian and Sydney finally told us who the child was.

And that left to some serious talks between Dimitri and me. Thinking about our future and that we maybe could have a child of our own someday. But that is not the thing that brings me to court today. Not at all.

In the time that Adrian and Sydney were back they visited us a lot and always brought Declan with them. He was a very sweet and easy child. If I ever had a child of my own I could only wish for that he was as easy as Declan was.

Two months ago we received the heartbreaking news that Adrian and Sydney were killed by strigoi. They had been travelling to Sydney's sister and on the way home they were surrounded by strigoi and even the two guardian that they brought with them couldn't protect them.

Luckily they had left Declan at court for once. And that had been only because the boy had a fever at the time and wasn't feeling very well. Adrian's mother had been taking care of him and had done that after they both died.

I had gone to the funeral by myself because Dimitri wasn't allowed to step inside the boundaries of the court and it was the first time in years that I had hated them. Hated them for their way of thinking and all of their rules. It was also in that moment that they had asked me to lay down my guardian title. I hadn't done that.

And now I found myself going back to the place that I had started to hate. But I had decided that this was going to be the last time that they would see me there. And the last time that anyone would call me guardian again.

But that wasn't the first thing I was going to court for. No, the reason I was going was the one year old boy. Declan was the reason I needed to go to court. Because he was going to be mine and Dimitri's son from now on.

Adrian and Sydney had written their will on paper the moment they had taken Declan into their home. So everyone should know what they had wanted when they both suddenly died. And that thing had happened.

Adrian's mother, Daniella, was the reason that it had taken them two months before they had made the call to tell me that I was a mother. She hadn't wanted to give me the baby. But it had been their will so there had been no other choice than to call me and let me pick up Declan. If I wanted to have him and I wanted him.

I had called Christian to tell him the news and after that I had called Eddie. But Eddie was in Australia at the moment and wasn't able to meet me. Christian on the other hand had been in court at the moment.

'I don't know, Christian. I had never thought that I would be a mother and I guess that Dimitri had given up the hope to be a father when he married me. But this changes everything. And I guess that we will just have to find out on the way how to raise a child.' I tell him and shake my head.

Luckily for me Dimitri is a natural and already has a couple of nephews and nieces. Every time I doubted and was overthinking it he would be there to assure me that we could do this. We had a steady life and a perfect home. We could take a child in our home.

'I think that every parent has to do just that.' He says. 'Let's go.'

We stand up and walk to his car. He drives a little too hard towards the court but I don't mind it.

There a lot of things going on in my head. And I wish that Dimitri could have been coming with me instead of going to another continent.

'Are you giving up your guardian title?' Christian asks me suddenly. I turn a little toward him to look at him. But he is looking at the road.

'Yes. I haven't been one for years and I don't want to be anymore. Especially when we take Declan in our home.' I tell him and he gives me questionable look.

'They have been keeping files about me. After all this years. They know where I live and what kind of work I do. And I don't even want to know what else they have been writing in that file. But if I give up my title they will stop keeping records of me.' I tell him. Giving the honest explanation.

Adrian and Sydney told me that they had wanted to send Declan to an academy when he was old enough. But the future for dhampirs was even worse that it had been when I had turned eighteen. So they had both been thinking to let him grow up differently.

And now that I was given custody over the boy it seems more than right to let him grow up as a normal human boy. However that would be. I didn't know that and Dimitri didn't either. But we would find out how that is going to be.

'But when you give it up they still will have all the information they already have. Are you going to move now?' he says and I see what he is thinking about.

'We are not going to move. If I give up my guardian title, Abe will do the rest.' I say with a grin. The old man comes handy sometimes. He will just manage to get my file out of the hands of the moroi and destroy it.

And while he is doing just that, he will destroy the files of Dimitri and Declan as well. It is like we never existed when they will be searching for us. Or rather for Declan when he will be old enough to go to the academy to become a guardian.


	11. Chapter 11

'Rosemarie Hathaway, from now on you are the legal parent of Declan Ivashkov.' The judge announce and it makes the adoption final. They are still not calling me Belikova but I let it slip just for this one time. Because tomorrow I will be leaving without return.

It took them almost two weeks to get the final adoption on my name. Making me stay here far longer than I had planned to do. Adrian's mother, Daniella, hadn't wanted to let go of her grandson. Saying that it was the only thing that reminded her of her lost son.

Wasn't it the cruel thing that he wasn't official Adrian's son? I guess that Adrian and Sydney had never taken the time to explain to his mother where Declan really came from. And the reason why he was going to be under my care and not hers.

She was still too blind to see that the boy had nothing that could remind her of Adrian. He didn't look like Adrian and Sydney with his dark curly hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. So it made it easier for me to have to take her away from all of them eventually.

So when the judge finally told me that the adoption is final I could let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over. I could finally leave this place and return to the arms of my husband. But first I needed to pick up Declan from day care. That would be another struggle.

How much I love that child and how much he loves me I guess that I have to learn a lot about being a mother. He is very attached to Daniella at the moment because he still can't wrap his mind over the fact that his mother and father won't come home to him.

'Declan, are you coming?' I ask him from the doorway and he says a stubborn no. A word he very loves at the moment and tells me a lot now. I really hope that Dimitri will have more luck with him than I have.

'You get ice cream.' I say, trying to cope him with sweetness. It is the only way he wants to come at the moment without starting a toddler melt down. And it works this time as well as he get up to his feet and walks to me.

I hold my hand out for him and he takes it. He is walking a little but sways sometimes and falls a lot. But he is stubborn and wants to try for himself. It is something that makes me smile a lot and realize that we have to do a lot in our house before it is save for Declan to walk around on his own.

Tomorrow we will get on the plane that will take us to our home. But before it is time to do that I need to take care of a couple of things. The first thing I need to do is go to Daniella's house to get a couple of Declan's stuff. And letting Danielle say goodbye to Declan.

After that I need to go to guardian headquarters to give up my guardian title. And when that is over we can finally leave this place. I need to give Declan a steady home and let him return to his routines but I can't do that while being here. I desperately need Dimitri to help me.

I have talked to Dimitri ever night and after a week he returned home. He had a great trip seeing his family again and I wished that I had been able to join him. But the amazing stories he told me made up for it a little and the promise that we would take Declan somewhere in the future to meet the rest of the family.

He was now back to work and enjoyed what he did. But we both missed the other and we hadn't been separated like this since I had woken up and lost my memory. He had always been there every step I was taking and this was the first thing I was doing alone. Even when he was supporting me.

We get to the ice cream parlor and I get one scoop for Declan and another one for me and set him down on a table. I try to help him but he has one of his moods where he wants to do it alone. So I let him even when I know that he will get that ice cream everywhere but his mouth.

And that is exactly how we ended up with him in the bathtub and me soaked from playing with him. He likes to play with cups and pans while sitting in the bath and he always ends up throwing the water at me. I pretend to be mad at him but I don't mind it at all. Giving him a tickling death when he does it again.

He has been staying in my hotel room for a week now because they wanted to know if I could handle him myself. And so far it went pretty well. Sure he had his melt downs and ended up screaming for minutes before I had to put him into a corner and he would end up climbing in my lap and falling asleep there.

Declan is an easy child. The only trouble that he is giving me is the fact that he wants his mommy and daddy when he needs to go to bed at night. And I don't know how Daniella survived that because it breaks my heart every time he starts crying because he misses them.

I tell him stories about his parents. Show him the pictures I have on my phone and hold him until he finally falls asleep. Even when I know that he won't remember them when he gets older I want to remind him of Adrian and Sydney as his parents. And when he is old enough I want to tell him about Olive and Neil. He deserves to know every part of the truth.

I dry him up and dress him in a jeans and simple t-shirt. All those tiny clothes look so adorable and I want to change him every time I see something new that would look cute on him. It is a good thing that he won't let me.

And after I get him dressed I let him play with his stuffed bear while I change my own clothes to a dry pair. I pick him up and tell him that we are going to see Daniella and he seems happy to do that. Making me wonder if he will miss her like he misses his parents when I take him away from here.

And it is the first time that I wonder if I am doing the right thing if I take him away from everything he knows. Wondering if I am being selfish to do this and to continue doing this. It looks like I am not thinking of anyone else than me and Dimitri but then I remember the letter Adrian and Sydney wrote for us.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Rose and Dimitri,_

 _If this letter is in front of you than both Adrian and I are not able to take care of Declan anymore. And you have received the news that we made you to his foster parents. This is a choice we made after we had thought about it for a long time and we both believe it would be the best and safest choice._

 _As we already told you Declan isn't Adrian's and mine child by birth. We adopted him just after he was born and decided him to give him a safe haven. I know that we never told you the full truth about his parents but I think that you should know so you could explain it to Declan if he is older._

 _Declan's real parents are Olive Sinclair and Neil Raymond. We have met Olive on one of our travels as she was hiding from her sister and the moroi world. As you know Olive was a dhampir guardian who was turned into a strigoi and turned back due to spirit._

 _Neil was a dhampir who worked on court. We met him after we already adopted Declan because we wanted to find him and tell him about his son. He told us that he was working on a secret operation with the moroi. They wanted to find a way to protect people from Strigoi._

 _Years ago there was a moroi who was turned back from being a strigoi. But this man didn't want to be a moroi anymore. No, he wanted to be a strigoi so he made a deal with the strigoi that they would turn him again if they succeeded on their wishes. But when the strigoi tried to turn him again the man died. It was then that they find out that if you are turned back once, there is no chance at turning anymore._

 _You can see why this is a break through and they wanted to use it in their advances. It was why a couple of dhampirs got into a project and with the use of spirit they wanted to try to protect people from being turned. The project failed after two years with the result of the death of many dhampirs._

 _It was because of these spirit influence that Olive and Neil succeed in getting a baby together. And we all agreed that it would be best that no one knew that Declan was the child of two dhampirs. He would have turned out to be a lab rat instead of a happy toddler._

 _Unfortunately Olive died during the birth of Declan. Her last wish for us was to take Declan and to raise him as our own. But we wanted Neil to know about his son. Neil was happy to know about him but one day later he disappeared. He had left a note that it was better for Declan that he wasn't in his life._

 _Adrian and I wanted a normal life for Declan. A life without the influence of the moroi and the future that all dhampirs had. We didn't want to have a short life for him. And it is why we were planning to disappear into the human world after a while._

 _This is mostly the reason that we chose you as his legal guards. Beside that we are completely confident that you two will be good parents for him. You can give him a life in the human world without raising suspicion for him. And it is why we want to ask you a last sacrifice._

 _We want to ask you, Rose, to give up your guardian title. Break all the last ties that you have with that world and help with breaking those of Declan. They need to forget about this boy. You have to take him away from court and even from his grandparents._

 _Now when he is such a young child people won't notice that he doesn't look like me and Adrian. But when he grows up they will see that he has nothing of our looks or personalities. And then the questions starts. Where is this child coming from? And eventually they will find out that he is the child of two dhampirs._

 _So please Rose and Dimitri. Take Declan and make a life for him. Sent him to a human school and teach him everything you know. I hope you will raise him as your own son and love him as much as Adrian and I did._

 _With all our love,_

 _Adrian and Sydney._

I sigh again as I read the letter again. This time I read it over Dimitri's shoulder who is reading the letter for the first time. Declan and I arrived home an hour ago and we finally got him to sleep. He doesn't like the changes very much.

'Did you break your ties with the court?' Dimitri asks as he turns to look at me. I nod as I go sit on his lap. My arms go around him as his arms goes around me.

'Abe will make sure that all our files disappear and then they won't be able to find us anymore.' I tell him and he nods. We stay silent for a while, the both of us thinking about what they told us in that letter.

'Let's go to bed.' Dimitri says after a while and I nod. We both stand up and start our little ritual we always do before we slip into bed together.

'Thank you for making the house child proof.' I say as we are lying bed together. I have my head on his chest as he arms are wrapped around me.

'No problem milaya.' He answers and presses a kiss on my head.

'We need to find him a school or kindergarten or something you know. And there is so much we need to figure all out. It makes me wish that we had a little more time to do all this.' I say and sigh loudly.

I love Declan and I have no problems with taking him into our house but it makes things more complicated in our lives. Before I only had to worry about how late Dimitri would be home and what we were going to eat.

'It will be fine milaya. You will see. We both have a little time off from our jobs and we can figure it all out.' he says and I pull back to look at him.

'You promise?' I ask him.

'I promise.' He tells me as he bends down to kiss me on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue  
** 'Declan, are you ready yet?' I yell upstairs to my son and soon after that he storms down the stairs right into my arms. And I lift him up with a loud groan making him laugh. He is still growing and it feels like yesterday that I went to pick him up at court.

And today, almost four years later we in a very different world. Me, Dimitri and Declan. I never thought this would happen. We both gave up our guardian titles and our files disappeared. For two years we lived the perfect live with the three of us.

It took us a while to fall into parenthood and it took Declan a while to see us as his parents. But I would never forget the first time he actually called me mommy. We explained to him that we weren't his first parents and we will do just that in the future. But we also tell them that we see him as our son and he will always be our son.

Declan and Dimitri hit it off the moment they met and I think that Dimitri carried him around for the first six months that we had him. Until both me and Declan had enough of it. Dimitri was just so happy to be a father and wanted to spend all the time together that they could.

We moved to England when Declan was two. We wanted to be closer to Dimitri's parent and to my father. But we, I, still wanted to live in a county were I could speak English. So we settled for England and are living just outside London.

When Declan was two years old the whole moroi world changed, again. Somehow Tasha became queen after the suspicion murdering of Tatiana. She promised a perfect world for both Dhampirs and moroi. A world where moroi and dhampirs would fight together. The truth couldn't be further away from that.

First it was perfect and the moroi world was growing again. The future became brighter for the dhampirs and even Dimitri and I were discussing on going back. But Tasha wasn't the person we all thought she was. She became mean and selfish. Everything she did was for her and no one was becoming better of it.

The age where dhampirs graduated was thrown back to a shocking sixteen years. More dhampirs were sent into the world to hunt the strigoi before they could attack. But it appeared that strigoi were forming groups and there weren't dhampirs that came back.

Tasha locked herself into her own little palace and for the past three years no one has seen her face. Even Christian who went to live with her aunt again left her after six months of enduring her torture. He actually came to live with me, Dimitri and Declan. Our own weird little family.

He was sick of the way his aunt acted. She couldn't care for anyone in the world except for herself and unless she got what she wanted no one was safe around her. She had wanted Dimitri by her side and it appeared that even after he denied her so many years ago that she was still after him.

It was due to that that Christian stood on our front porch one late afternoon. Tasha had sent him to look for Dimitri and convince him that he should dump me and to start a live with Tasha. We had feared for a while that our lives weren't safe anymore.

But Christian hadn't told anyone where he was going and no one besides him knew where we lived. We had offered him a home and he had took it. We raised Declan with the three of us. With Dimitri and I being his parents and Christian as his uncle. And somehow it worked out perfectly.

My memory was something that was lost forever and even after all those years my body wasn't back to perfect. I could walk most of the times but there were these moment where I had too much stress or had done too many things that day my legs shut down. Literally.

It was because of that that I had to stop working and I was now a full stay home mom for Declan. Something he loved very much. Both Dimitri and Christian worked at the local high school. Both working five days from morning until late afternoon.

Declan and I made sure that we had dinner ready. Something that Dimitri had learned me and it had took us many nights before I was capable of making something that was actually eatable. We were a pretty boring family and we were fine with it.

'You remember what we are going to do right?' I ask him as I take his little hand in mine and lead him to the car. He nods his hands as he jumps around me.

'Picking up daddy and Chrissy.' He says and I chuckle. Declan is still having trouble with some words and one of them is Christians name. He finds the name to long and decided to name his Chrissy. Something I like to teas Christian with.

'Yes and then we are going to have dinner together. Do you remember why?' I say to him. Opening the car and tilling him into his seat on the backseat.

'Daddy's biwthday.' He says and I nod. Today is Dimitri's birthday and he is turning thirty-nine today. My husband is becoming an old man. I love to tease him with that.

'Yes, do you have your present for him?' I ask him and he holds the picture he drawn for Dimitri up. Showing me that he has taken it with him.

'Daddy's going to love that.' I tell him and place a kiss to his cheek before closing the door. It doesn't matter what he is drawing, Dimitri will love it the moment Declan gives it to him.

Declan plays with his cars in the backseat while he babbles a little. The drive is only filled with Declan voice and I enjoy those moments where he is talking to himself while busy with the imaginary world where he is playing in with his toy car.

When I park the car before the school Declan is already bouncing in his car seat because he sees his father walking towards us. And I make my way out of the car and helping Declan out of his seat before setting him down so he can run towards his father.

I lean against the car watching as Dimitri scoops Declan up and peppers him with kisses. He takes the time to watch the drawing Declan made and after that the two of them made their way towards me. Tonight we will have a dinner with just the three of us.

He gives me a lingering kiss and only pulls back because Declan is pulling on his pants while giggling. The boy doesn't like it when we kiss. He picks Declan up and places him back into his seat. I make my way over to the passenger seat.

We make our way over to our favorite dinner and I feel the butterflies forming in my stomach. Because it isn't only Dimitri's birthday. Tonight I will tell him that I am pregnant.

 **Thanks to everyone who has supported me during this story. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read every chapter and hopefully enjoyed it. This story, together with In Omnia Paratus, was my first multi-chapter fanfiction and I wasn't alway happy with every chapter I posted. And I wasn't alway happy with the way I put the words on paper but it helped me grown as a writer and I have learned a lot how I have to plan my stories. So thank you all.**

 **\- Lisa**


End file.
